1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital image processing methods and more particularly to methods for converting an image from a bit map representation to a run end or run length representation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a system representative of the prior art.
"A Method for Converting a Bit Map of an Image to a Run Length or Run End Representation", U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,027 to Anderson et al, shows a method for converting a bit map representation of an image to a run representation of an image, the method to be executed on a computer system which has the facility to perform shift operations and table look-ups in a relatively short time with relatively few machine cycles.
The method of the present invention is a modification and an improvement upon the prior art for execution on small systems, efficiently using the capabilities of small processors to convert images from bit map representations to run representations.
The prior art discussed above does not teach nor suggest the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein.